


Níveo

by SomeKilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dorks in love and snow, eu vou tentar postar isso traduzido pra inglês dps, mas agr vms pt msm pq o fandom br de haikyuu merece mais amor no ao3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKilljoy/pseuds/SomeKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E não bastava ele já estar tropeçando o tempo inteiro, os pés adentrando na neve facilmente permeável em quase todo passo que dava, e quase congelando até o tutano dos ossos apesar de estar bem agasalhado, agora tinha ocorrido a Kenjirou a brilhante ideia de testar-lhe a paciência com suas brincadeiras intempestivas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Níveo

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMEIRA FIC POSTADA NO AO3 E PRIMEIRA FIC DE HAIKYUU POSTADA NA VIDA O QUE É ISSO QUE ESCUTO SERIAM GLORIFICAÇÕES  
> A história foi postada originalmente no tumblr (http://cyberbisins.tumblr.com/post/143209564643/seriaodasfrasesmesmodesculpa-11-semishira) baseada num ask recebido para um post de prompts com frases. Eu me esforcei pra que não ficasse ooc, então espero que gostem <3

“Não se atreva a jogar essa bola de ne- caramba!” Semi Eita exclamou assim que percebeu o que estava por vir, dando um passo instintivo para o lado numa vã tentativa de se esquivar; a bola de neve de Shirabu foi arremessada contra seu ombro, espalhando neve sobre seu casaco de anoraque e pela área exposta de seu pescoço. Ele arrepiou-se com o contato gélido.

Semi semicerrou os olhos para Shirabu, que exibia um pequeno sorriso presunçoso enquanto modelava mais uma esfera com a neve com as mãos enluvadas e jogava-a para cima reiteradamente, como que para parecer ameaçador.

A neve estava por todo lugar, se amontoando nas copas e galhos das árvores e em telhados de casas e encobrindo, em uma profunda camada, o chão. Eles deviam ter seguido pelo caminho que já havia sido desobstruído pelos tratores de neve, mesmo que o trajeto fosse um pouco mais extenso do que esse que percorriam agora, mas Shirabu ignorara completamente sua recomendação quando a proferira — apenas rumara para o que considerava ser um atalho, sem nada dizer, alheio ao fato de que estava na companhia de Eita e não sozinho.

E não bastava ele já estar tropeçando o tempo inteiro, os pés adentrando na neve facilmente permeável em quase todo passo que dava, e quase congelando até o tutano dos ossos apesar de estar bem agasalhado, agora tinha ocorrido a Kenjirou a brilhante ideia de testar-lhe a paciência com suas brincadeiras intempestivas.

Se ele acertasse aquela bola pela terceira vez nele…

“Eu estou falando sério, Shirabu, que é melhor você nem pensar nisso, senão-” Ele nem teve tempo de terminar a frase: quando estava prestes a vocalizar as terríveis consequências que o aguardavam, Kenjirou já estava lançando a bola com uma pontaria invejável — e o alvo foi, dessa vez, seu rosto, a bola despedaçando-se contra ele e fazendo com que algumas partículas de gelo entrassem em sua boca e quase o matassem engasgado.

“Quanto exagero pra apenas uma bola de neve” disse Shirabu calmamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do volumoso casaco e assistindo enquanto Semi cuspia, livrava-se da neve que ficara no rosto com o antebraço e o encarava, colérico, com as mãos em punho. Ele deu meia-volta, negligenciando o iminente acesso de fúria do colega, que o chamou.

“Volte aqui! Você não–” Mas o que quer que fosse dizer foi interrompido por um baque surdo e uma interjeição de um misto de surpresa e irritação; quando olhou para trás, viu que Semi estava debruçado sobre a neve, depois de ter tropeçado mais uma vez na hora de furiosamente avançar em sua direção.

Shirabu se aproximou, revirando os olhos, e estendeu a mão para o mais velho, que lhe lançou um olhar irritadiço — mas podia reconhecer que ele também estava envergonhado por não manter sua dignidade em sua frente.

“Anda logo, não era você que não queria se atrasar? Tenho certeza de que os outros já estão lá na frente” apressou, fazendo menção de sacudir a mão estendida, como que para enfatizar que ela estava ali. Eita pareceu se render, pondo-se de joelhos antes de aceitar o auxílio pra se levantar.

No entanto, bem no momento em que tornava a ficar de pé, ele o empurrou para o chão; Shirabu mal sentiu o impacto da queda em virtude da neve e pelo amortecimento de todas aquelas roupas, mas se irritou profundamente ante à visão de um Semi o olhando de cima, vitorioso.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Kenjirou chutou uma das pernas do mais velho — ele sabia que não doeria por causa das botas térmicas, de qualquer forma —, fazendo-o praguejar enquanto se desequilibrava e praticamente caía em cima de si, impedindo uma colisão direta apenas porque esticou os braços e aterrissou com as mãos no solo, deixando a cabeça de Shirabu entre elas.

“Maldito” resmungou Semi, ainda naquela posição — Shirabu desejava que ele simplesmente se desvencilhasse logo para que pudesse se levantar.

“Culpa sua” retrucou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. “Ninguém mandou me empurrar.”

Eita finalmente saiu de cima de si, rolando para o lado e sentando-se na neve. Seus protetores de ouvido escuros combinavam com as mechas nas pontas de seu cabelo claro, proporcionando também certo contraste. Normalmente, Shirabu era devidamente respeitoso com seus veteranos, mas com Semi era outra história. Ambos tinham personalidades mais efervescentes e tampouco eram exatamente pessoas que aceitavam certas coisas caladas, por mais que não fossem de perder o controle.

Além disso, seu relacionamento com ele já o deixava mais à vontade o bastante para que não precisasse recorrer a esses tipos de formalidades.

Shirabu sentou-se também, espanando a neve da roupa. Observou Eita em meio ao cenário invernal e monocromático, com sua respiração se enevoando no ar frio, e ele sustentou seu olhar. Ainda estavam próximos um do outro — e isso permitiu que Semi se inclinasse em sua direção, segurasse seu rosto de leve pelo queixo e tocasse seus lábios com os seus.

Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, nem mesmo a segunda, mas Shirabu mesmo assim foi pego de surpresa — aqueles seus gestos de afeto eram meio repentinos, apesar de não o desagradarem. Semi, ainda que sério e estoico, ainda obedecia a alguns impulsos — como o de beijá-lo sem um aviso prévio em particular.

Seus lábios estavam gelados e ressequidos pelo frio, mas, quando se separaram, ambos tinham pequenos — porém genuínos — sorrisos desenhados em seus semblantes.

Eita se levantou primeiro para então estender a mão para Shirabu, que a aceitou e também se ergueu do chão, construindo uma verdadeira e até irônica inversão de papéis; exceto que, dessa vez, ninguém empurrou ninguém.

Em vez disso, ele puxou de leve o mais velho pelo cachecol para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais duradouro e satisfatório.

“Nós devíamos ir” comentou em seguida Semi, cujos braços haviam circundado seu corpo durante o beijo.

“Devíamos” concordou, apenas para puxá-lo pelo cachecol novamente.

No momento, nem um dos dois estava de fato preocupado com um possível atraso.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler até aqui! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos <3  
> Até a próxima owo


End file.
